Shadow hearts : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Série de prompts : 1er : Yuri/Kurando sur le thème "fil". 2e : Anastacia/Karin "problèmes". 3e : Yuri/Kurando "éprouvette". 4e : Kurando/Anastacia "Lynx". 5e : Joachim/Blanca "râpe". 6e : Saki/Karin "paradis". 7e : Yuri/Karin "Cérémonie". 8e et 9e : Yuri/Kurando sur le thème "servir". 10e : Karin/Yuri "Limace". 11e : Karin/Kurando "Nid d'oiseau", 12e : Karin/Anastacia "Papier".
1. Chapter 1

Tu as un fil qui dépasse je crois.

Yuri est dans la chambre de son Kurando et les deux hommes sont assis sur le bord du lit du second. Dehors, il fait beau et le soleil n'hésite pas à éclairer la pièce de ses rayons chaleureux. Jamais ô grand jamais Yuri aurait pensé qu'il avait de la famille quelque part sur cette planète. Que Kurando soit métisse lui pose aucun problème car le plus important pour lui était de faire partie d'une fratrie. Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour connaître des sentiments qui n'ont jamais su habiter son cœur jusqu'à maintenant.

Les deux cousins se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre, ne disant aucun mot. Soudain, Yuri brise le silence par une boutade, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

« Est-ce moi où l'on pourrait passer pour des puceaux là ?

- C'est clair surtout que nous sommes juste en train d'établir un premier contact en tant que membre d'une même famille. »

Yuri sourit ainsi que son cousin. Soudain, le premier prend le métisse dans ses bras et le serre fort car il ne sera plus jamais seul, terminé. Lui aussi va pouvoir goûter aux joies d'une famille, d'une vraie !

Kurando lui, est à deux doigts de lui demander de le lâcher mais il sent des frissons troubler le corps de ce garçon qui est tout contre lui. Après tout, il doit être tellement heureux qu'il ignore de quelle façon l'exprimer. Gentiment, le garçon aux traits asiatiques posent ses bras autour du corps de Yuri et le serre tout contre lui.

Sur son épaule, les yeux bordés de larmes, Yuri parvient à distinguer un fil disgracieux dépassé du col du kimono de son cousin. Là encore, nouveau comportement inhabituel de sa part, il se montre au petit soin et arrache le fil d'un geste sec.

« Un souci Yuri ?

- Non, juste un fil qui dépassait. »


	2. Chapter 2

Problème de sentiments.

Tandis que Yuri se rapproche de Kurando dans la chambre du second, Karin et la jeune Anastacia sont dehors, assises sur un banc en bois. La femme et la jeune fille discutent d'un certain sujet.

« Dis-moi Karin.

- Oui ?

- Quand vas-tu te décider à avouer tes sentiments à Yuri ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi s'il te plait. J'ai prit le temps de t'observer et je suis tombé d'accord sur un fait : tes sentiments envers Yuri sont évidents. »

Karin sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et pour dissimuler son mal-être, elle n'hésite pas à baisser son visage tout en regardant sur sa gauche. Là, quelques pâquerettes dansant sous le souffle léger du vent parviennent à lui offrir une échappatoire. De son côté, la princesse poursuit.

« C'est vrai quoi. Je vous adore toi et Yuri et il serait bien qu'une belle histoire d'amour soit envisagée entre vous deux. Vous serez mignon en plus.

- Peut-être Anastacia mais pour le moment, la situation ne laisse pas de place aux révélations sentimentales. Notre monde est menacé et si nous ne faisons rien, je n'aurais jamais la chance de lui dire.

- Donc, tu reconnais que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

Karin quitte le banc pour se mettre debout. Elle avance de quelques pas tout en se maintenant le dos tourné vers la fillette.

« Je ne sais pas Anastacia. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y penser car j'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête à l'heure qu'il est. De plus, tu es bien jeune pour te mêler aux histoires de cœurs des adultes et deuxièmement, occupes-toi de tes affaires !

- Bien. »

Enervée par le comportement plutôt indiscret de la jeune Tsarine, Karin s'éloigne davantage en ce dirigeant vers le cœur du village. Sur le chemin, l'épéiste ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir à voix haute.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi, de quoi je me mêle ? Yuri est un ami, un très bon ami. Bon, il est vrai qu'il m'a sauvé à de nombreuses reprises mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais être amoureuse de lui. En plus, il est vicieux et pervers. »

Oubliant complètement l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouve, Karin y va de bon cœur dans ses réflexions. Soudain, elle s'arrête, lève la tête vers le ciel et se met à hurler sous le coup de la colère.

« Il est hors de question d'avoir un rustre en tant que petit ami. »

Et comme pour se mettre d'accord avec elle-même, Karin n'hésite pas à frapper le sol avec son pied droit.

« Non mais ! »

Là, des rires étouffés se font entendre. Karin baisse son visage et constate qu'un couple de vieillards qui passait par là l'observe. De suite, La femme se sent honteuse et se met à rougir une nouvelle fois. Généreuse, la vieille femme ridée qui la fixait lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Jeune fille, je sais que vous êtes jeunes mais si vous êtes amoureuse d'un garçon, songez à regarder ses qualités et vous verrez qu'il n'est pas aussi horrible que ça. »


	3. Chapter 3

Mais où sommes-nous ?

La lune déchire les ténèbres de la nuit et parvient à éclairer la terre de ses faibles rayons. Sur un port, deux silhouettes dansent sous la luminosité des réverbères qui bordent les allées. Ces ombres sont Kurando et Yuri qui tentent d'échapper à des soldats lancés à leurs trousses.

« Arrêtons-nous et faisons-leur face ! Souhaite l'intrépide Yuri.

- Non. Nous avons une mission bien précise à accomplir et si l'on pouvait éviter quelques combats, cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout.

- Môssieu est un trouillard ?

- Et depuis quand ? Je te signale que je me battais déjà contre eux bien avant que tu arrives dans les parages avec tes amis. »

Tout à coup, quelque chose se pose devant eux, les obligeant à s'arrêter. Kurando porte sa main sur la garde de son épée soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau et attend de savoir de quoi il en retourne. Hélas, la « chose » qui s'est posée sur leur route n'est rien qu'un simple soldat tenant une mitraillette dans ses mains.

« Merde ! » S'exprime Yuri.

Rapidement, le japonais passe à l'action en fonçant sur ce nouvel adversaire, lui décapitant la tête à l'aide sa lame. Une fois le danger écarté, les deux garçons peuvent prendre la route. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs assaillants arrivent au même endroit et s'arrêtent pour constater les dégâts. Leur leader s'accroupit, prend la tête du défunt dans ses mains et la regarde.

« Ils sont très forts mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Je vous laisse carte blanche messieurs, morts ou vifs, peut importe du moment qu'ils soient devant moi. ALLEZ ! »

Les quatre soldats qui lui tenait compagnie s'éloignent de leur supérieur afin d'exécuter son ordre. Pendant ce temps, Kurando et Yuri viennent de se glisser dans une ruelle sombre et ralentissent leur allure. Il faut croire que la chance ne soit pas de leur côté puisqu'ils viennent de tomber dans un cul-de-sac.

« Mince, que fait-on ? S'interroge le manieur de lames.

- il faut trouver une solution et très vite. » Lui répond son cousin.

Les deux garçons promènent leur regard tout autour d'eux dans le but de trouver une idée lorsque soudain, l'un d'entre eux s'exprime.

« Là, une porte. »

Yuri se précipite sur l'issue et pose déjà sa main sur la poignée.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle est fermée. » Fait savoir Kurando.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la porte s'ouvre avec facilité. Fier de cette trouvaille, Yuri ne s'attarde pas et se glisse à l'intérieur, suivi de très près par son cousin. Bien sûr, une fois à l'abri, les deux hommes veillent à refermer l'accès derrière eux pour être sûrs que les soldats ne puissent pas les repérer.

A l'intérieur, il fait noir. Yuri fait un pas en avant lorsque son pied se pose sur un objet qui se brise sous son poids.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Lui demande Kurando.

- J'en sais rien, cette question. J'ai juste fait un pas en avant et voilà le résultat. »

Lorsque sa phrase s'achève, l'endroit s'illumine grâce à de nombreux néons accrochés au plafond. Les deux hommes regardent devant eux et sont ébahis par le spectacle qui s'offre à leurs yeux. A Quelques centimètres d'eux se tiennent plusieurs allées composées de plusieurs bassins élevés en hauteur grâce à des structures métalliques. Les parois sont transparentes et les récipients contiennent de l'eau ou du moins, un liquide transparent y ressemblant. Dans cette onde, des corps dont la peau présente sur certaines parties, une teinte bleue. Au bout de ces curieuses allées, des tables sur lesquelles reposent plusieurs séries d'éprouvettes. D'ailleurs, Yuri a brisé l'une d'entre elle et il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait devant la porte d'entrée. Toutefois, cette interrogation disparait de son esprit, au profit d'une nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Questionne Yuri.

- Je ne sais pas mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. » Lui répond Kurando.

Derrière la porte, des pas se font entendre. Aucun doute, ils doivent provenir des soldats qui sont à leur trousse. Les deux hommes se tournent vers l'issue et naturellement, Kurando pose ses doigts sur le pommeau de son arme. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux à l'idée d'entrer dans cette pièce, son existence y trouvera un terme d'une façon très déplaisante.

Les secondes s'écoulent et de l'autre côté de la porte, aucun bruit ne se manifeste. A voix basse, Yuri partage ces quelques mots avec son cousin.

« Si jamais ces gars entre dans cet endroit bizarre, je te garantis que je n'hésiterais pas à me transformer.

- C'est étrange mais quelque chose me dit que je devrais en faire autant si cela se produit. »

Les pas se font une nouvelle fois entendre mais désormais, leurs résonnances laissent penser que les hommes armés s'éloignent de la zone. Bien sûr, cette bonne nouvelle provoque un soulagement chez les deux cousins.

« Maintenant, voyons voir de quoi il en retourne concernant ces étranges bassins. » Lance Yuri avant de se retourner.


	4. Chapter 4

Une espèce à protéger.

C'est le petit matin et une brume épaisse s'est répandue sur la totalité du village pendant la nuit. Derrière ces voiles brumeuses, à l'horizon, le soleil est là, tentant de percer ces couches de ses puissants rayons mais pour l'heure, le brouillard se montre plutôt résistant. Malgré l'heure, Kurando se promène déjà sur l'un des sentiers principaux du village, encore tout chamboulé d'avoir retrouvé bien malgré lui, une partie de sa famille en la personne de Yuri.

Même s'ils ne sont que cousins, les deux garçons possèdent un point commun bien particulier : celui de fusionner pour adopter le physique et les caractéristiques de monstres qui n'hésitent pas à se montre sanguinaire lorsque la situation s'y prête. Bien sûr, Kurando possède ce don à plus faible échelle mais il pose beaucoup de soucis à ses adversaires lorsque la mutation est nécessaire.

Le jeune japonais marche et profite de l'air frais du petit matin pour se ressourcer. Ce moment est celui qu'il préfère le plus dans la journée et c'est compréhensible. Toutefois, comme c'est l'automne, il ne faudrait pas trop s'attendre à une élévation brusque de la température, dans le courant de l'après-midi.

« Kurando ! »

L'homme s'arrête et se retourne. Là, il voit une jeune fille se diriger vers lui au pas de courses, il s'agit de la jeune princesse Anastacia. Cette dernière porte son étrange appareil photo autour du cou et sa veste bleue, doublée de fourrures.

« Bonjour votre Altesse. J'ignorai que vous étiez très matinale.

- Bonjour Kurando et pour répondre à ton étonnement, sache que je ne le suis pas en temps habituel. C'est juste que je ne souhaite pas être la dernière à intervenir si ce magnifique village devait être la proie de quelques soldats envoyés par notre ennemi commun.

- C'est très gentil de votre part. Vous n'avez pas trop froid car sinon, je vais chercher une autre veste à l'intérieur ?

- Non, je suis habituée à ces basses températures et puis il ne faut pas oublier, je viens de Russie et dans ce pays, on ne peut pas dire qu'il fasse très chaud. »

Dit la jeune princesse en souriant, expression que le cousin de Yuri lui retourne bien volontiers. La fillette s'avance jusqu'à se placer aux cotés du jeune homme et tourne son visage vers le sien.

« Pouvons-nous marcher ensemble ? Demande-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. » Lui répond gentiment Kurando.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis évoluent au sein du village, grâce aux nombreux chemins que comprend cette charmante petite bourgade. Tout à coup, le japonais s'arrête et tend son bras droit devant l'héritière, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit s'immobiliser à son tour. Cette dernière, saisissant le message, se montre docile, sans faire de vagues, ce qui n'est pas trop dans ses habitudes.

Devant eux, à plusieurs mètres se tient un magnifique lynx à l'orée du bois. L'animal observe les deux protagonistes sans bouger, se demandant s'il doit fuir ou au contraire, rester. C'est alors que Kurando adresse ces quelques mots à sa jeune amie mais à voix basse.

« Notre village est connu pour vivre en parfaite harmonie avec les animaux qui peuplent les forêts avoisinantes. Par contre, je suis très étonné de voir ce lynx alors que cette espèce est placée sous protection.

- Serait-il possible que ces mesures leurs soient réellement bénéfiques ?

- Je l'ignore mais si c'est le cas, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Raison de plus pour protéger cette planète de la menace qui gronde au loin.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Le félin remue ses oreilles et se demande toujours s'il doit retourner à l'abri au sein de la forêt d'où il vient tout juste de sortir ou rester là et ne pas bouger. A ce moment, le cousin de Yuri commence à se mouvoir mais doucement, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsque le garçon est accroupi, il tend doucement sa main droite vers le grand chat et fait des bruits avec sa bouche dans le but de le faire avancer.

« Allez viens mon grand, nous ne te voulons aucun mal et tu dois le savoir au plus profond de toi. »

De son côté, la princesse ne dit rien, espérant silencieusement que cette tentative d'approche sera positivement récompensée. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir un lynx, ni d'en caresser un. Savoir que ce souhait peut se réaliser à tout moment grâce à cette merveilleuse rencontre aussi matinale lui fait battre le cœur à tout rompre.

Pendant ce temps, le manipulateur de katana persévère dans sa tentative d'approche et soudain, l'animal commence à s'approcher. Anastacia ne s'en rend pas compte mais un joli sourire est en train de faire son apparition sur ses lèvres. Kurando lui, ne change pas son comportement et fait preuve d'une sacrée patience. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le félin est très proche. Sa proximité est si réduite que le cousin de Yuri peut envisager de le caresser. Il approche doucement sa main de l'animal afin de le flatter comme il en nourrissait l'intention lorsqu'une explosion retentit au loin.

Prenant peur, le lynx s'éloigne des deux humains pour retourner à l'intérieur de la forêt. Anastacia est très déçue mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'inquiète le plus en ce moment. En réalité, elle se fait du souci concernant cette déflagration qui s'est faîte entendre à plusieurs kilomètres de là. La jeune princesse tourne son visage dans la bonne direction tandis que Kurando se lève et en fait autant.

« Nos ennemis sont proches.

- Oui et je ne leur pardonnerai jamais d'avoir brisé ce moment magique. Qu'ils viennent et ils recevront une punition digne de ce nom. »

En prononçant ses mots, la gamine s'empare de son appareil photo et commence à l'élever. Kurando évite de mettre la main sur le pommeau de son arme car il sait très bien qu'aucun soldat ne pointera le bout de son nez aussi rapidement. Par contre, il faut réveiller les autres et discuter avec eux dans le but d'opter la décision la plus sage.


	5. Chapter 5

Une gamelle particulière.

Yuri et ses amis sont toujours dans le village dans lequel réside son cousin Kurando. Le soleil est en train de se coucher à l'horizon et les membres qui composent la bande sont tous à l'intérieur de la résidence de la mère du japonais. Ils sont tous réunis autour de la grande table de la pièce dont un service commence à être dressé. D'ailleurs, Joachim est dans la cuisine et aide la femme à préparer plusieurs repas afin de satisfaire pleinement les estomacs de chacun. L'homme s'occupe de remplir un plat en faïence de plusieurs rondelles de pommes de terre tandis que la tante de Yuri a le dos tourné, lavant la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et se referme, laissant passer Blanca, le loup blanc qui accompagne nos héros depuis le début de leur aventure. L'animal s'avance jusqu'à Joachim et pose son postérieur sur le sol de la pièce. Plusieurs secondes défilent et l'homme ne remarque toujours pas la présence canine car ses talents culinaires réservent toute son attention. Tout à coup, le loup ose aboyer mais pas trop fort, afin de ne pas faire peur aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tentative récompensée puisque Joachim abandonne son plat pour tourner son visage en direction de l'animal.

« Oui Blanca ? »

Le loup se met à gémir, afin de faire comprendre qu'il serait bien qu'on pense un peu à lui par la même occasion. Que les humains se restaurent est une chose mais l'oublier en serait une autre. Après tout, lui aussi a combattu plusieurs monstres et autres soldats à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il serait bien qu'il puisse recharger ses batteries même si ce n'est qu'un minimum. Bien sûr, suite à ce gémissement, Joachim cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Tu veux quelque chose mon jeune ami ? »

Là, le loup se met sur ses quatre pattes et semble de bonne humeur, remuant rapidement de la queue.

« Visiblement, la réponse est oui. Par contre, comme je ne comprends pas encore le langage des loups, il va être dur pour moi de trouver ce que tu veux.

- Je pense qu'à deux, on pourrait y arriver. »

Dit la mère de Kurando une fois après avoir tourné les boutons du robinet afin de mettre un terme à l'écoulement ondine. Elle se retourne pour faire face au blond et à l'animal, s'avance jusqu'à la table et s'empare d'un carré de tissu plié afin de s'essuyer les mains. Joachim ne voit aucun inconvénient suite à cette aide proposée et reprends sa conversation avec l'animal domestiqué.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Blanca quitte la cuisine pour y revenir aussitôt avec une gamelle violette dans la gueule.

« D'accord. Tu as faim, c'est ça ? »

Le loup pose l'écuelle sur le sol, aboie pour donner sa réponse et continue à remuer sa queue.

« S'il a faim, dit la mère de Kurando, je pense que je peux lui trouver de quoi manger. »

Elle s'éloigne de la table et s'approche d'un frigo de sa table de travail sur lequel repose un second plat mais fait en grès cette fois. Sur celui-ci, un torchon qui semble recouvrir quelque chose de volumineux. Tranquillement, la femme retire le morceau de tissu et dévoile un poulet déjà bien entamé, datant de la veille.

« Joachim, pouvez-vous m'apporter la gamelle de Blanca s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr. »

L'homme a la musculature impressionnante abandonne le gratin qu'il était en train de préparer et attrape le chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains à son tour. Peu après, il s'approche de l'animal, se penche légèrement en avant pour attraper la gamelle et se relève pour l'apporter à la propriétaire des lieux. Cette dernière commençait déjà à désosser le restant de poulet pour offrir la carcasse et quelques morceaux de viandes supplémentaires au canidé.

« Voilà, je pense que c'est bon mais s'il a encore faim, je pourrais lui faire autre chose en supplément.

- Désolé de ce petit souci.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave et puis cet animal est le compagnon de mon neveu. Que deviendrait-il si un malheur arrivait à cette pauvre bête ?

- Je l'ignore mais je ne pense pas que cela donnerait quelque chose de positif.

- Donc, nous pensons exactement de la même façon. »

La maman de Kurando termine de bien disposer les morceaux dans la gamelle avant de déposer correctement le torchon sur le plat.

« Dans un sens, c'est bien d'avoir un animal à la maison, cela empêche les restes de pourrir, s'amuse-t-elle.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à Yuri s'il connait quelqu'un qui peut vous trouver de la compagnie si vous le désirez.

- Pourquoi pas. »

A ce moment, le visage de la femme laisse paraître de la tristesse. Evidement, Joachim s'en rend compte.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Non, rassurez-vous. C'est juste que lorsque vous allez partir de cette maison, je vais me sentir seule.

- Surtout parce que Kurando sera avec nous ?

- Oui. Depuis la mort de son père, j'ai veillé à ne jamais me séparer de lui pour qu'il ne souffre d'aucune absence mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas un homme. Kurando est un garçon fort et même s'il passe son temps à me rassurer sur ce sujet, je sais que son cœur pleure. Vous me promettez qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ? »

L'amour que porte cette femme pour son fils est touchant. Toutefois, Joachim préfère être réaliste plutôt que de lui faire miroiter n'importe quoi.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous faire cette promesse car nos ennemis sont plutôt intelligent malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire. Néanmoins, votre fils sait se défendre et je suis prêt à garder un œil sur lui si cela peut vous tranquilliser.

- Vraiment ? »

Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, Joachim hoche positivement de la tête. A ce moment, Blanca se manifeste en aboyant. Il est vrai qu'avec cette conversation, sa faim fut très vite oubliée. Pour réparer cette erreur, Joachim quitte la mère de Kurando pour déposer la gamelle garnie sous le nez de Blanca. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le loup n'entame pas son repas.

« Un souci ? » L'interroge le blond.

Le loup remue verticalement sa tête.

« D'accord, tu veux quoi d'autres ? »

Et du bout du museau, Blanca désigne le grand rectangle de gruyère qui dépasse un peu de la table.

« Tu veux du gruyère dans ta gamelle ? »

Pour mieux faire comprendre ses intentions, Blanca se dresse debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et avec l'aide de celles de devant, l'animal imite un comportement. La personne qui comprend le message n'est autre que la maîtresse de maison.

« Tu veux qu'on te râpe du gruyère sur tes morceaux de poulets ? »

Ravi d'avoir su se faire comprendre, le loup se repose sur ses quatre pattes, remue de la queue avant de tourner sur lui-même, trop content d'avoir su se montrer aussi intelligent. Il est clair que cet animal ne partage rien de commun avec ses congénères et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il accompagne Yuri et le marionnettiste depuis le début de leur aventure. En attendant, le loup se voit offrir des morceaux de fromage sur son repas et attend que le service soit terminé pour débuter la dégustation. Là, la femme s'adresse à Joachim.

« Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyez avec un tel animal dans votre équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est le moindre que l'on puisse dire. »


	6. Chapter 6

Je connais enfin le paradis.

Saki est levée depuis plusieurs minutes et est déjà dans la cuisine, affairée à préparer un copieux petit déjeuner pour toutes les personnes se trouvant sous son toit. Debout devant sa table de travail, la maman de Kurando n'entend pas les pas qui s'approchent d'elle, dans son dos.

« Bonjour Saki. »

La femme ne sursaute pas au son de cette voix et se contente de se retourner pour faire face à la personne qui vient tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Karin, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Bien. Cette nuit a été reposante.

- Tant mieux. »

N'assistant guère davantage, la tante du Yuri se replace correctement devant sa table et poursuit la préparation du premier repas de la journée.

« Puis-je vous aider ? Demande l'épéiste.

- C'est gentil de votre part mais j'ai bientôt terminé. »

D'ailleurs, Saki se retourne en présentant un plateau dans ses mains. Là, elle s'adresse à la nouvelle amie de son fils tout en souriant.

« Allons dans la salle à manger si vous le voulez bien.

- Entendu. »

Et c'est ensemble que les deux femmes sortent de la pièce pour se rendre dans la seconde. Il leur faut que quelques secondes pour prendre place autour de la grande table ovale de la salle, se posant chacune sur deux chaises. Le plateau posé sous leurs yeux, Saki effectue le service.

« Je suis très étonnée de voir une femme œuvrer pour le bien et se battre aux côtés de mon neveu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Notre monde ne comprend pas beaucoup de femmes dans votre genre et dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose. Ainsi, les hommes réalisent qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir le monopole des actions et des décisions concernant la guerre. Dans un sens, je vous envie beaucoup.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours de se battre. En agissant ainsi, je tourne le dos à mes inspirations premières. »

Tout en versant du café dans la tasse de porcelaine destinée à son invitée, Saki poursuit.

« Etre une femme comme les autres et vivre une vie paisible ? Demande-t-elle.

- Exactement. »

Saki termine le service et pose ses mains sur chaque côté de sa propre tasse. Bizarrement, elle laisse apparaître un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui interpelle la jeune combattante.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

- Du tout. C'est juste que je n'arrête pas de penser depuis quelques jours.

- Depuis notre arrivée ?

- Oui. Qui aurait pu croire que mon fils fasse la connaissance de son cousin alors qu'ils vivaient à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ? Dans ce grand malheur qui secoue notre monde actuellement, des miracles se réalisent et laissent envisager du meilleur pour la suite. Cette sensation est agréable, croyez-moi.

- Et c'est ce que je fais. »

Les deux femmes commencent à avaler une première gorgée de leur tasse respective avant de continuer leur conversation.

« Cela doit vous faire du mal de savoir que votre fils souhaite nous accompagner pour la suite de notre voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Karin. Il n'est jamais facile pour une mère de voir son petit garçon s'éloigner d'elle, surtout pour une cause aussi dangereuse. Certes, il est apte à se défendre car tout comme Yuri, il peut se transformer mais son niveau reste bien faible par rapport à celui de son cousin. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il reste à mes côtés, au sein de ce village. D'ailleurs, je nourrissais un avenir pour lui.

- Vraiment ? »

Saki hoche positivement de la tête avant de continuer dans ses confessions.

« Même si ce village n'est pas très grand et que son nombre d'habitants reste plutôt faible, il y a quelques jeunes filles dans les parages que je trouve fort jolie. J'aurais aimé voir mon fils avec l'une d'entre elle et m'offrir un petit fils ou une petite fille.

- Je vois et je comprends tout à fait. Toutefois, je viens de songer à une éventualité.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est simple. Toutes les résidences au sein de ce village sont occupées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, pour que votre fils puisse vivre une vie de couple avec l'une de ces charmantes demoiselles, il aurait dû s'éloigner de vous en trouvant une habitation libre dans un autre village. »

Là encore, Saki sourit une seconde fois.

« Pas nécessairement Karin. Les habitants de ce village dans lequel nous vivons depuis des années savent se montrer très solidaires envers les autres. Je sais par avance que si mon fils aurait voulu une maison rien que pour lui afin de vivre tranquillement son amour, certaines personnes de cette bourgade lui auraient prêté main forte sans rien n'attendre au retour.

- Il existe encore des individus généreux sur cette planète ?

- Oui et c'est ce qui fait la force de ce village. »

Et voilà que Kurando et Yuri arrivent dans le salon, venant tout juste de terminer leur nuit de sommeil. Les deux garçons ont encore la tête dans le cirage et c'est péniblement qu'ils disent bonjour aux femmes présentent dans la pièce.

« Bonjour les garçons, prononce chaleureusement Saki. Installez-vous autour de cette table, je m'en vais vous chercher deux tasses. »

Les cousins se montrent obéissants tandis que la mère de Kurando se lève de son siège pour se rendre dans la cuisine. En attendant, les deux hommes capables de transformations se posent sur les chaises restantes. De suite, Kurando se montre très curieux vis-à-vis de Karin.

« Tu discutais de quoi avec ma mère ?

- De plusieurs choses mais surtout de la joie qu'elle ressent depuis que son fils et son neveu se sont rencontrés. D'ailleurs, c'est mignon de vous voir toujours ensemble. Vous ne serez pas cousins, on pourrait s'imaginer des choses.

- Et quoi donc ? Intervient Yuri.

- Allez savoir. Deux jeunes hommes dans la force de l'âge, très attirant aussi bien l'un que l'autre … »

Et c'est sur cette énigme que Karin se permet de faire douter ses deux amis en poursuivant la dégustation de son petit déjeuner. A ce moment, Yuri et Kurando viennent de saisir le sous-entendu et se regarde. Aussitôt après, les deux garçons se mettent à rougir et baissent leur visage sous cette gêne. Fière de son coup, Karin ne dit rien et attend tranquillement que la mère de Kurando soit de retour dans la salle à manger. Justement, la voici qui revient de la cuisine, portant deux nouvelles tasses dans chacune de ses mains. Une fois prêt de la table, elle pose une première sous le regard de son fils et la seconde, devant son neveu. Ensuite, Saki retrouve sa chaise et se pose dessus tout en remarquant l'état dans lequel se trouvent les garçons.

« Tout va bien vous deux ?

- Oui, répond Yuri. C'est juste que Karin trouve qu'on fait jeune couple.

- Parce que vous êtes aussi mignons l'un que l'autre ?

- Oui.

- Dans un sens, elle n'a pas tort.

- Maman. »

Saki rigole et Karin l'imite très rapidement, ce qui n'arrange en rien l'état dans lequel sont les deux jeunes hommes. Kurando tente de donner le change en s'emparant de la cafetière pour l'approcher de la tasse de son cousin.

« Tu en veux ?

- S'il te plait Kurando. »

Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Yuri se montre très poli avec le garçon qui lui fasse, ce qui est très rare dans ses habitudes. En cherchant bien dans le passé qu'elle partage avec celui-ci, Karin se rend compte qu'il ne s'est jamais comporté ainsi envers sa personne. Cela prouve que Yuri est très heureux d'avoir retrouvé sans le vouloir, une partie de sa famille et qu'il cherche à faire une bonne impression. Cette pensée attendrissante provoque une montée de larmes au bord des yeux de la jeune femme. Saki s'en aperçoit et ne se montre pas discrète.

« Tout va bien Karin ?

- Oui. »

L'épéiste fait disparaitre ses larmes du revers de sa main droite et s'efforce de sourire.

« C'est juste que je suis heureuse pour Yuri. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de son passé avant notre rencontre mais je le sentais triste et malheureux car il n'avait plus ses parents auprès de lui. Désormais, il a une tante et un cousin qui font sa joie et son bonheur. Yuri n'est plus seul maintenant, il a une famille comme chacun d'entre nous et c'est ça qui me fait pleurer de joie. »

Visiblement, Karin était soucieuse du bien-être de son ami et celui-ci le remarque que maintenant, malgré les nombreuses aventures qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. De nouvelles larmes coulent le long des joues de la jeune guerrière mais cette fois, elle ne fait rien pour causer leur disparition. Elle se contente juste de baisser son visage pour permettre à sa joie de s'exprimer de cette étrange façon. De son côté, Saki est rassurée. Karin qui se tient en face d'elle et qu'elle connait depuis quelques jours est soucieuse du bien-être des gens qui l'entoure et cela prouve qu'elle est vraiment humaine et donc, une femme bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Moi aussi un jour …

Yuri, Karin et leurs compagnons sont toujours dans le village d'habitation de Kurando. Pour le moment, le groupe n'est toujours pas parti alors qu'au loin, la menace se fait plus grande chaque jour. En ce moment, l'épéiste vient tout juste de sortir de la demeure de la tante de Yuri et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de l'entrée pour s'étirer, pointant ses bras vers le ciel. Dans celui-ci, plusieurs petits nuages gris mais rien de bien méchant. Le soleil est là et la température de l'air est très agréable.

A ce moment, les yeux de Karin se posent sur un spectacle qu'elle se doutait de voir encore un jour. Devant elle, à l'autre bout du village se présente un jeune couple. La femme doit être dans les âges de la combattante, les cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon et tenue par une longue aiguille tandis que sur son corps repose une magnifique robe ayant des motifs fleuris de teinte rouge, jaune, verte, bleue et encore bien d'autres couleur. Son compagnon lui, a aussi les cheveux bruns mais sont plutôt courts. Il porte un pantalon blanc et une chemise grise. Sur ses épaules repose une veste de la même couleur que le vêtement inférieur et c'est main dans la main que les deux tourtereaux avancent tranquillement sur le sentier principal du village. Autour d'eux, plusieurs habitants dont certains doivent être des membres de leur famille respective.

Devant cet attroupement, Karin reste émerveillée car la femme est vraiment splendide.

« C'est magnifique. » Dit-elle enfin.

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée de la maison qui se trouve derrière Karin s'ouvre sur la mère de Kurando. Celle-ci sort dehors et ferme le passage après elle. Ensuite, elle va rejoindre Karin pour se placer à ses côtés et c'est à ce moment que la femme remarque le couple.

« Ils se sont enfin mariés, lâche-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est un mariage ?

- Oui. »

Répond la maman de Kurando en tournant son joli visage vers celui de la jeune guerrière.

« J'imagine qu'ils ne se passent pas de la même façon dans votre pays ?

- C'est exact. Chez nous, la mariée arbore une magnifique robe entièrement blanche alors que son mari lui, présente des vêtements plutôt sombres mais cela dépend des couples.

- Je vois. »

La tante de Yuri cesse de regarder Karin pour contempler le jeune couple d'amoureux qui continue toujours de progresser au sein du village.

« La fille qui est sur le point de se marier doit porter une robe confectionnée par sa mère elle-même.

- Vraiment ? »

Karin n'ose pas en croire ses oreilles tandis que celle qui se tient à ses côtés continue.

« Hélas, cette jeune femme n'a plus sa mère depuis une dizaine d'années déjà.

- C'est horrible. »

A ce moment la partenaire de Yuri réalise un détail et c'est ce qui lui fait tourner la tête pour regarder la mère de Kurando.

« Si cette fille n'a pas de mère, qui donc lui a fait sa robe ?

- C'est elle-même. »

Là encore, Karin est très étonnée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Visiblement, cette femme qui donne la main à son jeune mari doit être dans ses âges et l'aiguille à coudre semble ne lui poser aucun souci.

« Cela a dû lui prendre des mois pour la confectionner ?

- Oui mais lorsqu'on voit le résultat, on ne peut éprouver que du respect pour cette toute nouvelle mariée.

- C'est sûr. »

Et à ce moment, Karin regarde la couturière et se met à rêver. Elle aussi veut connaître ce jour de bonheur intense et présenter sur son corps si frêle, la plus belle des robes. Toutefois, pour avoir la chance de vivre ce jour, deux points sombres doivent être surmontés. Premièrement, éliminer toutes les menaces qui pointent à l'horizon et dont elle souhaite l'éviction totale. Deuxième et dernier point, se trouver un petit ami.

« J'ai remarqué que mon neveu te regardait beaucoup.

- Quoi ? »

Cette constatation a le don de faire sortir Karin de sa torpeur.

« Désolée de vous le dire ainsi mais j'ai bien peur que vous faîtes erreur.

- Une femme remarque toujours ce genre de choses et je suis convaincu que mon neveu en pince pour toi. D'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps que vous voyagez côte à côte ?

- Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

- Plusieurs mois ? Donc, vous avez eu maintes occasions de vous connaître un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- En tout cas, vous feriez un très beau couple et si j'ai la chance de pouvoir assister à votre mariage, j'en serais très heureuse. »

Et voilà que Karin baisse son visage pour tenter de cacher son mal-être suite à la confession de ce vœu.

« Tu as une mère qui t'attends quelque part ? Continue la mère du cousin de Yuri.

- Elle est morte.

- Navrée de l'entendre. J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé de souvenirs trop douloureux ?

- Non, rassurez-vous. »

La femme expérimentée décide de poursuivre sur cette idée d'un éventuel mariage.

« Si jamais mon neveu a le courage de t'avouer ses sentiments et qu'il souhaite faire de toi son épouse, je veux me charger de ta robe de mariée.

- Quoi ? »

Cette fois, Karin lève sa tête pour regarder la femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci se contente de sourire affectueusement à la française sans pour autant la regarder.

« Cela sera ma façon à moi de te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre famille ma chérie. »

Karin est très touchée parce qu'elle vient d'entendre et voilà que des larmes lui montent aux yeux rapidement.

« Notre famille ne présente plus que trois membres en ce moment : Yuri qui est mon neveu, Kurando qui est mon unique fils et moi-même. Si jamais tu épouses Yuri, notre famille s'agrandira et c'est avec joie que je t'accepte déjà parmi nous.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Dit la manipulatrice d'épées tout en s'essuyant les larmes du revers de son bras droit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru croiser sur le chemin de son voyage, des gens qui veuillent la voir intégrer leur propre famille. C'est la plus belle des preuves d'amour qu'elle pouvait recevoir et il est normal que Karin en soit toute perturbée.

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre une nouvelle fois mais sur Yuri. Tranquillement, ce dernier ferme l'issue derrière lui et s'avance pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Là, aux côtés de Karin, il s'aperçoit que cette celle-ci a les yeux rougit.

« Tout va bien ? S'inquiète-t-il aussitôt.

- Oui. C'est juste cette cérémonie de mariage qui me fait pleurer, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Entendu. »

Le couple, au loin, a bientôt fini sa promenade sur les nombreuses allées du village et voilà que Yuri les observe à son tour.

« Ils ont de la chance d'être complètement insouciants. »

Finit-il par dire, provoquant le regard des deux femmes sur son beau visage.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Yuri ? L'interroge sa tante.

- Notre monde risque de disparaître à un moment ou à un autre. Je suis sûr que s'ils connaissaient cette vérité, ils ne se seraient pas mariés.

- C'est ignoble ce que tu dis, s'offusque Karin.

- Peut-être mais lorsqu'on y réfléchit, je suis le seul à avoir entièrement raison. Même si je devais tomber amoureux, j'éviterai de me marier avec celle qui fait battre mon cœur pour profiter pleinement de mes derniers jours. »

Et avec cette phrase, Karin a la preuve que celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle n'éprouve rien à son égard. Bizarrement, son cœur n'est pas meurtri car elle se préparait depuis longtemps à cette triste vérité. De son côté, la mère de Kurando ne laisse pas tomber et décide de discuter avec lui.

« Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as pas eu la chance de connaître le moindre sentiment affectif depuis ta plus tendre enfance. »

Là, Yuri sourit tout en lui répondant.

« C'est grotesque.

- Je ne pense pas mon garçon et voici une question que je pose à laquelle je voudrais une réponse maintenant : quel genre d'homme serais-tu devenu si tu avais vécu sous mon toit ?

- Quoi ? »

Le brun se demande où sa tante veut en venir.

« Je veux une réponse Yuri ?

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Réponds ! »

Voilà que la mère de Kurando commence à se montrer ferme, un trait de caractère inimaginable chez elle puisque cette femme passe généralement pour un être calme et doux. Visiblement, Yuri n'a pas d'autres choix que de lui répondre, chose qu'il fait par ailleurs.

« Je l'ignore.

- Donc, ta réponse confirme mon hypothèse. De plus, ne crois pas que Kurando est plus faible que toi uniquement parce qu'il a eu la chance de connaître l'une des nombreuses formes de l'amour. Ce sentiment peut offrir une formidable puissance lorsqu'on se bat pour des personnes que l'on aime. »

Le garçon doué du don de transformation commence à être excédé par cette conversation et ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« C'est bon, la conversation est terminée ?

- Non Yuri et si je te dis ça, c'est uniquement parce que je veux te voir heureux un jour.

- Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que j'ignore si je vais m'en sortir vivant de ce conflit qui bouleverse notre monde à cette heure à laquelle nous discutons. J'ignore si tu l'envisages ne serait-ce le cours d'une seule seconde mais j'ai un énorme poids sur mes épaules. »

Karin réagit suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Et tu n'es pas le seul Yuri. Arrête de croire que tu évolues en solitaire alors que nous sommes plusieurs autour de toi à être concerné par le problème, moi la première.

- Certes mais tu sais également que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à notre ennemi commun si tu devais agir seule, je me trompe ?

- Arrête Yuri. »

Là encore, le jeune homme sourit.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. »

N'y pouvant plus face à une telle arrogance, Karin se place afin de se trouver face à lui. D'ailleurs, ce comportement intrigue Yuri mais ses interrogations ne durent pas longtemps puisque l'épéiste le gifle rapidement. Sous cette brusque douleur à la joue, le cousin de Kurando porte sa main sur la partie de son corps meurtri et se pose de multiples questions.

« J'en ai marre que tu te sentes le sauveur du monde alors que nous œuvrons tous pour le bannissement de ce mal. »


	8. Chapter 8

A toi de jouer.

Avant de repartir au combat, Yuri prend le temps de se divertir avec son cousin qu'il vient tout juste de connaître : Kurando. Les deux garçons sont assis autour d'une table se trouvant dans la chambre du métisse et sont occupés à jouer aux cartes. Toutefois, l'enjeu est important car les cousins se sont aperçus qu'ils étaient très attirés l'un envers l'autre. La maison est vide puisque la mère de Kurando est partie faire visiter les alentours aux autres individus qui composent l'équipe de Yuri. Du coup, les deux adolescents en profitent pour approfondir leur relation d'une bien curieuse façon.

Alors que Kurando bat les cartes, Yuri attend fébrilement le moment où il doit couper le jeu pour que la distribution se fasse juste après. Celui qui a eu cette idée n'est autre que celui qui se tient en face de lui. Lorsque les deux garçons se sont retrouvés seuls il y a de cela plusieurs jours, un dialogue s'est produit. Curieux, Kurando voulait savoir si son cousin était un couple avec la magnifique Karen mais ce dernier s'est contenté de rigoler, lui fournissant sa réponse par la même occasion. De ce fait, Yuri lui a retourné l'interrogation et le japonais lui a répondu franchement en lui disant que de son côté, c'était le calme plat.

Intrigué par leur solitude mutuelle, les deux cousins voulaient connaître la raison de leur célibat et sans aucune gêne, ils se sont révélé leur préférence envers les membres du même sexe. Dans un éclat de rire, chacun a reconnu que l'autre était fort plaisant et que s'ils n'étaient pas membres de la même famille, ils n'auraient nullement hésité. A partir de cet instant, les garçons se sont promis qu'un jour, ils se découvriraient mutuellement et de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. A l'heure actuelle, Yuri vient de couper le jeu et voit l'une des moitiés disparaitre dans les mains de Kurando. Désormais, les hostilités peuvent commencer. Chacun d'entre eux tient cinq cartes dans leur main et se mettent à réfléchir. Confiant dans son jeu, Yuri en abaisse deux qu'il fait glisser au centre de la table, face cachée.

« Deux s'il te plait. »

Tranquillement, Kurando pose ses cartes sur la table pour attraper le tas restant afin d'effectuer le service. Lorsque c'est chose faite, il reprend son jeu et s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Servi. »

Cette annonce ne rassure pas Yuri et sa confiance s'écroule totalement lorsqu'il découvre ses deux nouvelles cartes. Néanmoins, pour avoir encore une chance d'emporter cette manche, il tente de ne rien afficher sur son visage pour ne pas mettre son cousin sur la voie. Tranquillement, le camarade de Karen mise une première afin de marquer son intention de continuer. Kurando le suit et comme c'est la première manche, Yuri décide d'y aller dès le début en remisant par-dessus et en annonçant :

« Cent et cinquante pour voir.

- Très bien mon petit Yuri mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer. »

Sourit le métisse japonais. Celui-ci pose plusieurs jetons sur la mise centrale et dévoile une première carte : un roi de cœur. Ne voulant pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement, son cousin pose l'une des siennes : un as de pique. Sans fléchir ne serait-ce un seul instant, Kurando poursuit en abattant une seconde : un roi de trèfle. Déjà, le garçon possède une paire de roi dans son jeu alors que Yuri ne possède que des valeurs solitaires et qui ne se suivent pas. Paisiblement, le guerrier pose un sept de carreau et se met à sourire d'une façon très arrogante. Ayant vu clair dans son jeu, Kurando dévoile son jeu en intégralité et avait la chance d'avoir un full pour cette première manche. Etant bon joueur, Yuri montre ses cartes et n'en mène pas large.

« Le jeu pourri que tu avais, lui fait remarquer son cousin.

- Ouais je sais mais c'est ce qui arrive lorsque le distributeur n'est pas doué. »

Ne disant rien davantage, Yuri se saisit du jeu de carte pour les mélanger. Ensuite, il le dépose au centre de la table tandis que son cousin ramasse les jetons qu'il vient tout juste de gagner.

« Bon, on va commencer soft. Peux-tu retirer tes chaussures s'il te plait ?

- D'accord. »

Ouais, cette punition n'est pas très méchante pour le moment et Yuri est bien content de la recevoir. Même s'il a l'habitude de faire le fanfaron et d'afficher une confiance en lui à toute épreuve, le jeune homme est tout de même pudique. Jusqu'à présent, celui-ci s'est bien gardé de le dire à son cousin et espère qu'il gagnera suffisamment de manches pour le mettre à poil bien avant. Avant de distribuer, Yuri fait reculer sa chaise pour avoir assez d'espace dans le but d'accomplir son gage. Sans se précipiter le moindre instant, il commence par défaire les nœuds de ses chaussures avant de les retirer les unes après les autres.

Lorsque c'est fait, l'homme replace correctement son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et l'avance pour qu'elle soit juste devant la table. Maintenant, le jeu peut reprendre et il peut faire le service. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons connaissent leur jeu et cette fois, Yuri pense avoir une opportunité pour prendre sa revanche. De son côté, Kurando ne laisse rien transpirer et affiche un calme serein sur son visage. Se pourrait-il que son jeu soit suffisamment fort pour mettre une nouvelle raclée à son cousin ?

Les premières mises s'effectuent et Kurando ne s'empresse pas. Il fait durer le suspense afin de faire monter le gain et s'étonne de voir son cousin le suivre. Est-ce du bluff et est-ce que son jeu est assez intéressant ? Quatre nouvelles mises vont gonfler le centre de la table et cette fois, Kurando craque le premier. Pour la dernière fois de ce tour, il attrape plusieurs jetons qu'il balance au milieu et ordonne à Yuri de révéler ses cartes.


	9. Chapter 9

A toi de jouer

Deuxième partie.

N'ayant guère le choix, l'humain ayant une âme de démon pose son jeu sur la table sans faire durer le suspens : un brelan de valets. Nargué par ce hasard, Kurando sourit avant de poser ses cartes : brelan de neuf.

« Putain, j'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, lâche Yuri en soupirant.

- Ouais. Il faut croire que tu es beaucoup plus redoutable que je ne le pensais.

- Je t'avais dit hier que j'allais te plumer.

- C'est vrai mais ne sois pas trop sûr de toi. Le jeu ne fait que commencer et je reste convaincu que tu seras le premier à poil.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Pour l'heure, retire ton kimono, tu feras moins le mariole.

- Très bien. »

Alors que Yuri rassemble les cartes pour les disposer en un seul tas compact, Kurando fait reculer sa chaise et retire son kimono. De ce fait, le voilà torse nu et présente des muscles saillants que son cousin ne soupçonnait même pas. Il est étonné de le voir aussi bien bâti et commence à savourer pleinement ce jeu. Pour éviter que son vêtement soit abîmé ou victime de quelconques traces de poussières, Kurando se déplace dans la chambre pour le poser délicatement sur son lit. Ensuite, il retourne auprès de la table et s'installe sur sa chaise. Le japonais attrape le jeu de carte, le bat et pose le tas au centre du meuble. Rapidement, Yuri fait deux parties et Kurando s'empare de celle de gauche. Tranquillement, il effectue la distribution et attend que son cousin fasse connaissance avec son jeu pour entendre son annonce.

« Servi. »

Finit-il par dire. Guère rassuré, Kurando sent que cette troisième partie ne sera pas en sa faveur. Ce sentiment se confirme lorsqu'il regarde ses cartes et remarque qu'aucune combinaison n'est présente. L'asiatique sait qu'il doit réfléchir et taquiner la chance pour avoir une opportunité de riposter contre son cousin. Plusieurs secondes passent et Kurando décide de changer trois de ses cartes. Il procède aux remplacement et espère de tout cœur que ces nouvelles lames seront plus intéressantes que les précédentes.

La chance n'est pas avec lui. Même avec ses trois cartes échangées, le garçon ne pourra faire qu'une seule combinaison et pas des plus fortes : une paire d'as. La mort dans l'âme, il décide de jouer le tout pour le tout afin de poser souci à celui qui se trouve installé en face de lui. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'audace, celui-ci capitulera bien avant lui. Calmement, il pose la première mise et attend de voir ce que va décider Yuri.

« Je me couche. »

L'ami de Karen balance ses cartes sur la table sans dévoiler ses figures et préfère passer à la manche suivante. Face à ce comportement, Kurando sent une certaine pression le quitter, signalant au passage sa nouvelle victoire. Toutefois, comme il n'a rien volé à son cousin, le japonais ne peut réclamer le moindre vêtement. La quatrième manche commence et cette fois, les mises tombent les unes après les autres. Yuri a un très bon jeu et compte sur celui-ci pour faire voler les chaussures de Kurando.

De son côté, le fils de la tante de Yuri tient dans ses mains, une quinte flush. Sûr de sa victoire, il mise sereinement. Alors que la moitié de ses jetons se trouve au milieu de la table, le métisse décide de voir les cartes de son cousin.

« Comme tu voudras Kurando mais je te garantis que tu vas pleurer.

- Arrête d'y croire et fais-moi voir ton jeu minable que je t'éclate sur cette manche. »

Sans perdre le moindre instant, Yuri pose son jeu en intégralité et annonce :

« Une quinte flush royal.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ? »

Kurando dévoile ses cartes à son tour et sa quinte flush ne peut rivaliser avec celle qui se trouve sous ses yeux, à quelques centimètres de lui. En colère, le japonais soupir de rage mais décide de se calmer car il ne s'agit que d'un jeu après tout. Il savait très bien ce qu'il encourait à jouer avec Yuri et maintenant que la partie a bien commencé, l'homme à l'épée ne peut plus reculer.

« Je dois retirer quoi cette fois ?

- Tes chaussures mon cher et au prochain tour, c'est ton pantalon que tu perdras. Comme ça, je pourrais avoir une petite idée de ce que tu me caches sous ton sous-vêtement.

- Ben voyons. »

Le rejeton de la propriétaire des murs retire ses chaussures sous la table sans avoir recours à ses mains. Lorsque ses pieds se posent sur le plancher de la pièce, le strip poker peut continuer. A la fin de cette cinquième manche, c'est encore Yuri qui gagne et ce dernier ne cache pas sa joie.

« Je crois que je suis en veine aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas un lieu dans ton village qui se livre à des jeux illégaux pour que je puisse tenter ma chance ?

- Non et si c'était le cas, il ne resterait pas ouvert bien longtemps. »

Cette fois, Kurando se met debout et retire son pantalon. Peu de temps plus tard, le voilà présentant un joli caleçon immaculé autour de la taille. Par contre, aucune bosse ne trahit ses émotions, ce qui déçoit Yuri. Ce dernier, mauvais jusqu'à l'os décide de le taquiner.

« Superbe érection. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit ami. »

Cette réflexion énerve Kurando qui décide d'en découdre avec son cousin.

« Je vais te faire voir si c'est à cause de ça que je suis célibataire. »

Alors que le japonais bondit sur l'ami de Karen, un bruit au rez-de-chaussée se fait entendre, aussitôt suivi d'une voix féminine.

« Les garçons, nous sommes de retour.

- Merde ! »

Lâche Kurando avant d'abandonner Yuri. Très vite, il fonce vers son lit, enfile son pantalon puis son kimono et vient se replacer sur sa chaise. Les chaussures des garçons à leurs pieds, c'est jouant tranquillement que la mère de Kurando les découvre.

« Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de voir à quel point vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux. Ta mère serait enchantée Yuri.

- Je n'en doute pas ma tante. »


	10. Chapter 10

Un curieux voyage.

Karin est allongée sur le lit se trouvant dans l'une des chambres libres de la résidence appartenant à la mère de Kurando. La jeune femme s'est réveillée depuis quelques heures puisque les persiennes de la fenêtre n'ont pas été fermées. Vêtue d'un habit léger, foncé et transparent, la combattante regarde le ciel bleu mais surtout, les nombreux nuages blancs qui s'y déplacent. En concentrant son attention, Karin repense à son rêve de cette nuit et c'est à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas s'approchant du lit se font entendre.

Intriguée, l'épéiste tourne sa tête sur sa droite et remarque que l'individu qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce est une personne qu'elle connait très bien : Yuri. Ce dernier s'installe sur le bord du matelas et ne prononce aucun mot, ce qui étonne grandement celle qui se trouve sous les draps.

- Tout va bien Yuri ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas très causant ce matin.

A la fin de cette dernière phrase, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler. Devant ce comportement, Karin se pose des questions lorsqu'un détail lui revient en mémoire. Très vite, elle s'empresse de se saisir de la bordure du drap qui recouvre son corps et de le remonter jusqu'à son cou. Là encore, un éclat de rire de la part de Yuri se fait entendre dans toute la pièce. Lorsque le séduisant garçon retrouve son sérieux, Karin peut enfin discuter avec lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ta dernière phrase. Tu me trouves pas très causant ce matin alors qu'il est déjà midi.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Yuri se garde de lui répondre et se contente de tourner sa tête afin de regarder la pendule se situant au-dessus de la porte. Ses aiguilles sont toutes les deux sur le douze, preuve que l'adolescent dit la vérité. De son côté, Karin aussi en a profité pour jeter un œil sur l'objet horaire et se rend compte que son repos réparateur fut très long. De suite, elle s'inquiète.

- Comment ai-je pu dormir aussi longtemps ?

Pour lui répondre, Yuri tourne sa tête une seconde fois afin que son regard croise celui de sa camarade. Les yeux dans les yeux, il peut lui répondre mais les mots qu'il prononce n'apportent aucun éclaircissement.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu devais être très fatiguée je pense.

- Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que nos journées soient épuisantes en ce moment.

- Dans ce cas, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être mon rêve qui m'a épuisé beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

- Un songe tranquille ou un cauchemar ?

- Il était étrange, c'est la seule chose que je peux dire.

- Et tu veux m'en parler ?

Rien que d'y penser, Karin sourit bêtement. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit lui en parler car la crainte de passer pour une idiote existe et est réelle. Yuri est un garçon un peu spécial et cela ne concerne pas seulement le fait qu'il enferme un démon en lui. Non, l'adolescent donne l'impression de n'accorder aucune importance à ce qui l'entoure. Seule la recouvrance de sa mémoire et des personnes qu'il a croisé dans son passé comptent le plus à ses yeux.

Toutefois, Karin décide de se lancer à l'eau.

- J'ai rêvé de la suite de notre voyage.

- Et j'imagine que nos ennemis étaient de la partie ?

- Pas vraiment. Si tu savais le moyen de locomotion qu'on avait emprunté pour traverser ces terres.

- A ce point ?

- Oui. J'ai rêvé qu'on voyageait sur le dos d'une limace géante.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Et en guise de réponse, Karin se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête. Juste après, Yuri rigole une nouvelle fois mais de toute façon, la jeune femme s'y attendait mais de moitié seulement. En effet, elle savait très bien que son rêve était très étrange mais comme Yuri est du genre passif, le voir rire à son histoire lui fait plaisir. Après tout, il n'est peut-être pas aussi froid qu'elle aurait voulu le croire. Il suffit juste de bien gratter à la surface pour découvrir qui se cache vraiment sous cette carapace froide et distante.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent avant que la pièce retrouve son calme et bien sûr, Yuri regarde sa camarade de voyage.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est l'imagination dont est capable ton esprit.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- C'est gentil mais tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment qu'il arrête de me jouer des tours.

- Je peux comprendre.

Maintenant que la conversation est achevée, l'homme se lève du lit et commence à se diriger vers la porte qui est restée grande ouverte. Cependant, le garçon s'arrête à mi-chemin et prend la peine de se retourner pour s'adresser à son amie une toute dernière fois.

- Ne traîne pas trop au lit s'il te plait car nous avons des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- Concernant ta tante ?

- Par exemple.

- Entendu.

Et à la fin de ce mot, le guerrier reprend son avancée et quelques secondes plus tard, Karin se retrouve seule dans la chambre. Là, elle s'empresse de s'assoir sur le matelas et de glisser ses jambes hors de la couverture. Une fois que ses pieds se glissent dans des pantoufles roses prêtées par la tante de Yuri, Karin se lève tout en gardant le drap sur son corps. Dès qu'elle s'approche de la chaise sur laquelle repose sa veste sombre, la jeune femme se montre rapide pour l'enfiler. Au moment où son vêtement se trouve sur son buste, Karin balance le drap sur le lit et s'empare de son pantalon afin de le glisser le long de ses jambes.

Peu de temps après, l'épéiste est entièrement vêtue mais pour se montrer polie et surtout, bien élevée, elle prend le temps de faire le lit afin que la mère de Kurando ne se voit pas offrir une tâche ménagère supplémentaire.


	11. Chapter 11

L'ami de la nature.

Le jour qui suit celui où Karin fit son étrange rêve, là voilà qui sort de la maison alors que l'aube commence à se lever. Malgré le léger brouillard qui recouvre les environs, la combattante s'arrête juste devant la porte d'entrée de la résidence et étire ses bras tout en baillant. Bien sûr, la jeune femme se montre un peu bruyante en se laissant aller de cette façon et elle se doute bien que personne au village n'est encore levé à cette heure. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à baisser ses bras, voilà qu'un bruit en provenance de sa droite l'immobilise. Visiblement, elle n'est pas la seule à être debout et la sonorité provient du côté de la maison.

Curieuse, la jeune femme marche dans cette direction à pas de velours, tout en posant sa main droite sur le pommeau de son épée. Si jamais elle est en présence d'un voleur ou d'un autre criminel, Karin n'hésitera pas une seule seconde. De toute façon, sa force de combat n'est plus à prouver car depuis qu'elle a entamé son voyage, elle n'a cessé d'acquérir en force mais surtout, en pouvoir. Désormais, la jeune femme est capable de répliquer son épée autant de fois qu'elle le souhaite, afin de redoubler l'intensité de son offensive. Alors qu'elle se tient à quelques centimètres de l'auteur du bruit, la combattante sort son épée de son fourreau et se pose des questions.

La personne qui se trouve à quelques centimètres et qui lui tourne le dos est accroupi. L'individu parle à voix basse et on dirait qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un ou plutôt, à quelque chose. Malgré la natte de cheveux posée le long de son dos, cet indice n'est guère suffisant pour que la partenaire de Yuri puisse le reconnaître du premier coup. Très vite, Karin bondit derrière lui et le pointe du bout de son épée.

- Pas un geste.

Suite à sa demande, la personne prise sur le fait n'ose faire le moindre mouvement de peur de sceller son existence. A ce moment, la jeune femme en profite pour lui donner de nouvelles directives.

- Levez-vous doucement et surtout, pas de gestes brusques. Lorsque vous serez debout, tournez-vous gentiment pour que je puisse voir votre minois.

Sans donner la moindre réponse, l'être surprit s'exécute et lorsque son regard croise celui de Karin, cette dernière baisse sa garde. Le garçon qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle n'est autre que le cousin de Yuri : Kurando. Autre chose curieuse, l'adolescent tient un nid d'oiseau dans ses mains et dans celui-ci se trouve plusieurs oisillons.

- Kurando ? Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis en train de m'occuper de ces petits oiseaux.

Maintenant qu'elle est rassurée, Karin glisse son épée dans le fourreau se trouvant attaché à sa ceinture et continue de discuter avec le japonais.

- Où sont leurs parents ?

- Je ne sais pas car cela fait plusieurs jours que je les ai trouvé ici. D'ailleurs, ce nid devait se trouver dans l'arbre qui est dans mon dos.

L'amie de Yuri lève la tête et constate que l'arbre devant lequel se trouve Kurando compte un feuillage des plus denses. Visiblement, le nid devait se situé sur une branche et un coup de vent l'aurait fait tomber. Craignant pour leur propre vie, les parents n'ont pas jugé utile de leur porter secours et de continuer à les élever, surtout que des chats se promènent dans le village. Par contre, voir que Kurando se soucie de leur santé est un détail que la jeune femme trouve charmant. Ce garçon est vraiment différent de Yuri et elle aurait tant aimé que celui-ci soit comme le japonais.

Voulant l'aider, Karin se rapproche de Kurando et se rend compte que les oisillons perdent leur duvet au profit de plumes bleues. En clair, ces volatiles sont appelés à devenir de magnifiques animaux.

- Tu arrives à les nourrir correctement ?

- Je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai peur que mon aide ne leur soit d'aucun secours.

- Ne sois pas défaitiste Kurando. Si ces oiseaux commencent à avoir leurs plumes, c'est qu'ils sont capables de digérer des aliments entiers.

- Comme des insectes ?

- Oui.

Ni une ni deux, Karin commence à longer la maison en cherchant des trous dans les murs. Face à ce comportement, Kurando se pose des questions et ne se privent pas pour en faire part à la jeune femme.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je cherche des toiles d'araignées abandonnées par leur propriétaire. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra y trouver des insectes collés dans la toile.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

- Tu le feras lorsque tu auras mis ses oisillons en sécurité mais surtout au chaud.

- D'accord mais surtout, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne.

Suite à cette confidence, Karin cesse ses recherches et se tourne vers le bretteur.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que ma mère ne sait pas que je m'occupe de ces oisillons et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le sache.

- Je ne vois pas la raison et puis je te rassure, il n'y a aucune honte à venir en aide à des êtres fragiles, même si ces derniers sont des animaux.

- Je le sais bien mais ma mère est tellement occupée en ce moment que je ne tiens pas à l'embêter avec ça. De plus, j'aimerai bien mener cet élevage à terme et sans son aide.

- Mais avec la mienne, si ?

- Oui.

Karin délaisse Kurando pour retourner à ses recherches. Pendant ce temps, le cousin de Yuri se glisse dans la maison afin de mettre les oisillons au chaud en veillant à éviter sa mère du mieux possible. Dehors, la jeune femme trouve enfin une première toile tissée entre plusieurs briques et se montre rapide en ramassant les insectes trouvés. Bien sûr, la guerrière a prit soin de vérifier que la créatrice de cette œuvre naturelle n'est plus dans le secteur. Lorsque les mouches engluées sont dans sa main droite, l'épéiste s'empresse de rejoindre Kurando afin de les donner à manger aux oisillons.


	12. Chapter 12

Fais un dessin.

La bande de Yuri est toujours chez la tante de ce dernier. Afin de récupérer suffisamment de forces pour la bataille finale, les membres qui composent ce groupe n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde pour prolonger leur séjour. Il faut dire que la mère de Kurando cuisine très bien et qu'elle sait parfaitement dorloter ses invités. A l'étage, dans la chambre d'ami, Karin est occupé à faire le lit dans lequel elle a dormi alors que la jeune Anastacia est assise face à la table de la pièce. Cette dernière, revêtue de ses plus beaux habits, ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer tellement elle s'ennuie.

Elle pourrait s'entraîner dehors afin de mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs liés à son appareil photo mais la jeune héritière souhaite s'occuper d'une toute autre façon. Cependant, les idées ne se bousculent pas dans sa tête et l'enfant espère que Karin pourra la divertir d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors qu'un autre soupir est libéré, voilà que la mère de Kurando entre dans la chambre. Elle est vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue et ses cheveux sont attachés à l'arrière de sa tête. Soucieuse du bien-être de ses invités, la femme va se placer au milieu de la pièce et s'adresse aussitôt à Karin et à Anastacia.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Suite à cette question, Karin se retourne pour faire face à son hôtesse. Ensuite, elle s'empresse de lui répondre avec un agréable sourire sur les lèvres.

- Pour ma part, je vais très bien et je ne saurais comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

- Ne vous tracassez pas pour ca Karin.

Ensuite, la maman du japonais baisse son visage afin que son regard croise celui d'Anastacia.

- Et vous jeune impératrice, avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux. J'avais tellement peur que le peu de confort qui se trouve dans cette maison ne soit pas suffisant pour vous.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Parce que vous avez du sang bleu dans les veines, voilà pourquoi.

- Excusez-moi madame mais même si je suis appelée à monter sur le trône de Russie dans un futur proche, je tiens à être considérée comme les autres jeunes filles de mon âge.

- Mais ?

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

Devant le caractère trempé de la jeune demoiselle, la maman de Kurando décide de ne pas insister en se pliant à la demande de celle-ci. Ensuite, Karin s'approche de la chaise sur laquelle est assise l'enfant et continue de discuter avec la mère.

- Je sais que nous sommes vos invitées mais si vous avez besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir.

- Entendu Karin mais comme vous venez de le dire, tu es mon invitée donc, repose-toi.

Peu après, la femme se dirige vers la cheminée de la chambre et s'immobilise devant celui-ci. Là, la propriétaire de la demeure prend une pile de papier et un pot de crayons de couleurs qui reposaient sur le rebord avant de faire demi-tour sur ses talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà de retour auprès de la table et pose l'ensemble sous les yeux d'Anastacia.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-elle.

- Puisque vous voulez que je vous considère comme toutes les autres filles de votre âge, voilà de quoi vous occupez un moment.

- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez que je fasse des dessins ?

- Si. Vous voyez un souci à cela ?

Prise à son propre jeu, Anastacia baisse son visage et regarde la pile de papiers qui se trouve devant elle. Désormais, elle ne peut plus s'autoriser à faire sa jeune Dame en devenir et se doit de se comporter comme une enfant de son âge. Très vite, elle prend le pot de crayons et regarde la couleur de chacun afin de faire un premier choix. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se fait très vite connaître puisque la fillette attrape un bâton taillé de couleur vert. Pendant ce temps, Celle qui a mise Kurando au monde poursuit sa conversation avec Karin.

- Je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange mais avoir des femmes sous ce toit me fait le plus grand bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Même si je partage mon existence avec mon fils et que j'aime cette vie, ne pouvoir me nouer d'amitié avec les femmes qui vivent dans ce village me pèse beaucoup.

- Elles vous rejettent ?

- Malheureusement et mes pouvoirs doivent y être pour beaucoup. Dans un sens, je ne peux leur en vouloir car j'agirais probablement de la même façon.

Karin est touchée de la détresse sociale de celle qui se trouve en face d'elle et rapidement, une idée germe dans son esprit. Bien sûr, l'épéiste s'empresse de la partager afin d'avoir son avis.

- Que direz-vous d'une promenade dans le village dans le cours de l'après-midi ?

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

La maman de Kurando regarde Karin droit dans les yeux et se rend compte que cette dernière ne dit que la vérité. Cette attention lui fait un bien fou et bizarrement, son cœur semble plus léger.

- Ca sera avec plaisir et je sais déjà que je serais heureuse à être votre guide.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse choisir l'heure à laquelle vous voulez commencer cette balade.

- Treize heures, cela vous convient ?

- Avec joie.

De son côté, Anastacia pose son crayon sur son premier dessin et lève la tête pour s'adresser à la femme.

- Je pourrais venir moi aussi ?

- Si vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous de faire plein de dessin que je puisse les accrocher sur les murs de ma maison.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous voulez que je dessine ?

- Oui car j'aime beaucoup les dessins venant d'enfant et comme vous avez pu le deviner, Kurando n'est plus en âge de m'en faire.

De ce fait, le jeune héritière ne s'attarde pas une minute de plus et se remet très vite au travail afin de faire plaisir à celle qui l'héberge.


End file.
